Lions and tigers and bears, O my!
by KyoSohmaLuver
Summary: Leon and Cloud are on the run! Away from Ansem! Toting along Riku and Sora with them. What crazy things will they run into, and what will happen? Sequel to 'Neighbors'
1. Chapter 1

Leon sighed and leaned on the edge of the ship, watching the waves swish and churn.

"What be ailin' ya', mate?"

Leon looked up and sighed. He really didn't like this new world. It had Jack Sparrow in it, and Leon couldn't understand half of the things he said.

"Nothing," Leon said, but in fact, was really down today. You know that saying 'rain on your parade'? Well, it feels like a whole flash flood drowned his parade. Cloud was in bed with the flu and they couldn't leave this god-forsaken world!

"I'm not buyin'. You lookin' as though ya' could die righ' now and ya'd not even care," Jack laughed, mussing up Leon's hair, "But that fellow of yer's 'tis thinkin' otherwise. 'E keep callin' out yer name,"

Leon pushed himself off the edge and nearly ran to the under room, where they were keeping Cloud. He jumped the stairs and opened the door, going to the blonde's aide.

"Young love, ya' never can live 'wit it, and ya' never can live wit' out it," Jack laughed, waving his arms about and looking around, "Now. Where'd that chocola' head and that silver mate go?"

He looked around, shrugged, and went back to the steering wheel, going to try and figure out where they were.

---

Sora smiled and nearly leaned all the way of the bow of the ship, looking out at the dark midnight waves, trying to sight a dolphin or something.

"What you lookin' at, love?" Riku asked, slipping his arm around Sora's shoulders, leaning his head against the brunette's.

Sora pouted and looked away, sighing, "You sound like one of those pirates,"

"Yes, but I thought you liked pirates," Riku laughed, nudging the other's shoulder lightly. Riku saw that saddened look, "Come on, I know you're sad that Cloud's sick, but he'll be better soon, come on, cheer up,"

Sora looked at Riku and smiled, then sighed, "are you okay with going along with my brother and yours? I mean, Leon wanted to go with Cloud, and I wanted to go with Cloud, but that didn't mean that you had to come,"

"Hey!" Riku said with a triumphant smile, lifting his arm and flexing his muscles, "it's another chance for a new adventure! Off to the great beyond, not knowing what we'll find! And plus...I don't want to leave you,"

Sora smiled a small smile and leaned back against Riku, "You know, we're eighteen now,"

"No! Really?" Riku asked, trying to look surprised.

"I mean it," Sora said with a small laugh, looking back out at the ever darkening sky, "that means Cloud and Leon are twenty already,"

"Wow! You're a freaking genius!" Riku said, still trying to look surprised. He couldn't pull it off and started laughing. He calmed himself down and looked at Sora, "What brought all this on?"

"Well, Leon and Cloud have been seeing each other for...about two years, right?"

"Yes, so have you and I,"

"Well...their old," Sora said, hearing a snort from Riku, "I'm just worried about that. What if one falls in love with another?"

Riku stopped smiling as if he got shot. He looked at Sora and then took the boy's face in his hands, rubbing Sora's cheeks, "That will never happen,"

Sora saw that determination and certainty in Riku's gaze.

"That will never happen," Riku believed in that relationship as well, and he wanted it to go on. He loved his brother, and he wanted him to be happy.

---

Leon entered the small room, and saw that Cloud was back laying down, his eyes closed, his breathing steady. That stupid pirate lied, but Leon always loved the chance to see his little blonde. He heard Cloud give a hoarse cough and the blue orbs opened slowly, looking toward Leon.

"Hey," Cloud said with a smile, then yawned, stretching his arms and legs out, "man, so I feel better!"

Leon felt hope and joy at that statement, so he walked up to Cloud and cupped his love's cheek, "I'm glad to hear that,"

Cloud smiled in a sleep-haze and tilted his head into Leon's hand, his own going to that one.

"You ready to travel?" Leon asked in excitement, "Please?"

Cloud laughed and then turned his head away, coughing into his hand, "Yeah, I'm good,"

Leon placed his hand on Cloud's forehead and sighed, no fever, "You don't have a fever, but the minute we reach port we're checking into a hotel so that you can at least get one more night of sleep,"

Cloud sighed, then reached forward and kissed Leon lightly, "You're such a good guy,"

"What did you expect?"

---

Cloud walked in after Leon, or rather clinging to Leon, to the shop that Sora and Riku had demanded to enter. They'd seen some sort of weird weapon thing, and demanded to go look at it.

"This actually...kinda reminds me..." Leon asked, looking over at Cloud, then going back to looking at the various weapons, "How did you get all the money to buy us those things and the tree?"

"Oh," Cloud said, looking away and starting to walk away, "My college savings,"

Leon was frozen for a moment, then looked back to Cloud who was talking to the person at the counter, the guy just having noticed the buster sword strapped to Cloud's back. Leon stared after Cloud, wondering how... how Cloud...could...

"Don't look so shocked,"

Leon looked around and down to see Sora looking up at him with a smile, "Cloud told me all about it. He used his college fund that he's been saving to pay for them, since he knew that he'd never stop running around enough to actually go to college,"

"But, use that money to...he was giving away the money for his future!" Leon said, holding out his hands for emphasis, "He gave away that money that he's probably been saving for years! I don't get it!"

"Hey," Sora said, putting his hand on Leon's shoulder and looking the man in the eye, "You're nearly my brother, so I have the right to tell you this,"

Leon looked down, his full attention focused on Sora.

"You are his future, Leon,"

Leon was actually shocked by these words. He got an encouraging smile by Sora, and the younger brunette walked away. Leon looked back at Cloud's back, then closed his eyes and sighed, running over what he just heard. He smiled to himself, then looked back toward Cloud, who was still talking.

"OI, who're you?"

Leon looked around to the voice and saw a person...a really gruffy looking person. He had severe five o' clock shadow, and he had what looked like a stick poking from his mouth. He had a blank white T, a weird belt, and jeans. Normal for a person, but no this person.

"The name's Cid," the man said in a heavy accent, holding out his hand toward Leon, "Yer friend looks to be talkin' with Auron, that blade master will tell what's from what, now, you'll be needin' a weapon, now wont ya?"

Leon held up his hands and backed off, "Nope, nothing for me,"

"Just try it out, I've been wantin' to show it to somebody. You're the first I've seen that I actually WANT to have this one, so come on," Cid said, taking Leon's wrist and nearly dragging him to a far corner of the store. Leon was struggling, but this Cid guy was strong.

What Leon came face to face interested him enough to stop struggling.

"It's called..."

Leon didn't really give a shit about what it was called. It could be called 'tinker bell' and he'd still be interested in it. It looked...like a gun, that's for sure. But that gun was attached to a blade, a long blade going from the top of the gun.

"It's called the gunblade," Cid said, his voice ringing with pride.

_O, how original. It IS a gun, and a blade. _

Leon laughed and stared at it, admiring it's beauty, it's stealth...it's masculinity.

---

When they finally got out of the stupid store, they ALL had a weapon. Cloud didn't like Sora handling something that dangerous. Sora complained that he was ALREADY eighteen, and that if he couldn't have a car, he could have a weapon. And the one he picked out didn't look TOO dangerous. It was called a key blade, but this was a different kind of key blade. It was called Ultima or something like that. It was...different to say the least, it looked like a normal strait blade in the back, but there was a heart with three daggers coming off one side. Connected to that was a spider-web-like metal that was white fading to yellow to white, all the way cris cross down the blade. The handle looked like butterfly wings, and was a twisting and turning metal. It also had a small key chain attached to it, in the shape of a heart.

Riku, on the other hand, had a key blade as well. But this one was called the One Winged Angel. It was a simple black blade, but at the top, It twisted and turned into a complicated fire. I swear, metal made into the shape of a fire. The bottom had a small fire made into the handle, with tassels connecting to a fire key chain. They were both glad with their equipment, and Leon...on the other hand...was over ecstatic about his.

He had the gunblade, and it wasn't THAT special. But Leon thought it was all the Shiznit. (AN: Sorry, had to say that)

"Leon, what is it about that blade anyway?" Cloud asked again, while he watched Leon polish the thing for the MILLIONTH time that evening. Well, Sora and Riku were polishing their 'prized' swords too. They had to share a room, and Cloud now wished that they hadn't. If ANYONE, found watching someone rub a cloth against a piece of metal was fun, they NEEDED to get a life.

Cloud, by this time, was annoyed with the sound of that irritable squeak whenever someone hit a spot that wasn't polished exactly like the rest. He didn't like the smell of that stupid metal polish, it smelling like old feet and soap. He didn't like it that when he would ask someone a question, they would mumble something ununderstandable and then go back to polishing. Were swords THAT interesting? Cloud wasn't even this interested in his when he first got it! Heck, he couldn't even remember the last time he even cleaned his sword. It was mainly for display anyways.

"Guys," Cloud said, and no one looked up. Cloud hated this. He loved attention too much to like this. He HATED the silent treatment. Was this Karma again? Probably. He should have let that tired work man sit down on the train the other day. He should have let that man sit in his seat! Now the devil was coming back for his good luck!

Cloud sighed, "I'm going for a walk,"

He hated being alone with his thoughts. It always brought up thoughts about stuff he'd rather not think about. Like Solstice, his mother, his father, and other things that played an important part in his life. Cloud, of course, had already told Leon all about his mother and father.

His mother was killed by a huge fire in their house, because his mother tried to save Cloud, she died instead of him. Their father went in after her, safely planting the baby Sora in Cloud's arms. Cloud never saw his mother or father again, and he didn't even get to say goodbye. He didn't even get a photo. Cloud yells at himself every day, for slowly starting to forget their faces, their voices. He is slowly starting to forget his parents, but he knows he will never completely forget them...because...

He killed his mom.

He should have died instead of her. Leon keeps trying to tell him that it wasn't his fault, and that he shouldn't beat himself up over the past, but Cloud can't help it.

Guilt's a bitch, ain't it?

Cloud sighed and walked toward the sand, this world having a beach. He likes beaches, but he had one on his home. This one had a nice little separated island, looking that you could get there with a boat or something. It looked nice and...secluded. He smiled and would have liked to go there. He felt the wind brush back his hair and he could have sworn he heard someone coming down the sand. He sighed sadly and looked out at that small island. What would it be like there? He didn't know why he was so interested, but he was knocked out of his thoughts when someone covered up his eyes.

"Guess who?"

Cloud smiled warmly and turned around, gazing at the nice blue eyes he was met with. He knew it was Leon.

"Leon, I didn't know you heard me leave," Cloud said, looking away, his sad sigh still on his lips, "you didn't have to come after me, I'd of come back,"

Leon cupped Cloud's cheek and guided the blonde to his chest, embracing his love, "You're really stupid. I wouldn't have left you out here all alone, you have a tendency to become depressed when you're alone for too long,"

Cloud laughed, then leaned against Leon, taking in the heat and wrapping his arms around Leon's waist, "Thank you,"

"You want to go to that island?" Leon asked, tilting his head to the side, "you were looking at it awful close,"

Cloud looked up slowly, smiling softly, "That might be nice,"

Leon leaned down and kissed Cloud passionately, smiling against the blonde's lips.

---

Sora set down the colorful blade and stood up, stretching hard. He walked over to where he still saw Riku, still forever polishing that.

"Come on, Riku, let's go to bed," Sora said, squatting down to get eye level with the sitting boy, "We have to switch worlds tomorrow,"

Riku looked up into Sora's eyes and sighed, setting the thing down and standing, stretching his legs, "Where'd the others go?"

He was right, the band peach room was empty, spare the two. Riku looked down at Sora, a certain look in his eyes that made Sora shiver. Sora shook his head, "No!"

He slipped off his shoes and socks, taking off his shirt, and pants, leaving him in boxers. He stretched again, flexing his toned body. He yawned and made a hissing sound, "I'm tired,"

He felt arms slip around his waist from behind and a chin rest on his shoulder, "Riku?"

"Then let's go to bed," Riku said, spinning around Sora and flipping back the covers, pulling himself and Sora in. He felt Sora curl against him, and he put his arms around him as well, his face in Sora's hair, taking in the scent.

---

**Okay, the plot will start in the next chapter, I swear!**


	2. Follow the yellow brick road!

_Cloud felt his body being slammed against the wall, a man holding him painfully against it by his neck. He choked and tried to pry at the hand, but nothing was working. He closed his eyes and his body started to go weak. _

"_You killed my brothers," _

_Cloud didn't know this voice, he didn't know who it belonged to. _

"_You want me to take your brother? Want me to take anyone you love?" _

_Cloud dug his nails into the wrist of the arm that was holding him, and he tried to kick the man, but he was too weak. And the arm there seemed to be the only part of the man that was actually there. _

"_I didn't love them," the voice said, a little laugh in his voice, "but they were useful to me, now I can't go on with what I have to do to retain power of the Kingdom Hearts," _

Kingdom Hearts? _What was that? Cloud didn't know, and he really didn't care at the moment. He gasped for breath, and he felt something brush his lips. _

"_I understand why my brothers wanted you so much," _

_Cloud felt something start to slither up his thigh. _

"_I think I'll keep you as my personal little...servant," _

Cloud shot up in bed, the scream that was coming from his throat ending. He was in a cold sweat, and he was breathing heavily.

"Cloud,"

Cloud jumped nearly out of his skin and scrabbled away, falling off the bed and pushing himself against the cold wall. He closed his eyes and told himself to calm down. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he jumped and looked around.

"Calm down, it's me," Leon said, calming down Cloud. He pulled Cloud to him so that the blonde's head was on his chest. He was rubbing up and down his love's back and making soft, calming words. Cloud didn't know Leon could be so comforting. He couldn't hold back his body shaking while he clung to Leon, his breathing harsh.

"Shh," Leon whispered, rubbing Cloud's back while wrapping the blanket off the bed over them both. He laid down and pulled Cloud closer, kissing Cloud's forehead, "Shh, it was only a dream..."

Cloud clutched at Leon's shirt so hard that his knuckles were going white. He was still shaking, and he knew that he wasn't going back to sleep again. He breathed onto Leon's neck shakily and rubbed his cheek against it for reassurance, he really didn't want Leon to be gone, especially in times like these.

"I won't let him get you," Leon said, as if reading his mind. Cloud had told Leon nothing about the dream, yet Leon could already know that it was about that man, "I swear, I will never let him get you,"

---

Cloud jumped into the train happily, just had having three large cups of coffee. Sora had begged Leon not to give it to him, but Leon did anyway. Leon thought that the man would be too sleepy after that night. But...Oh...was he wrong. The only flaw in his plan was, that he'd never seen Cloud hyper. Sora had. Leon should really listen to Sora more.

"OOO!" Cloud exclaimed, clapping his hands and looking out the window, "Look at that! And that! And over there! And that! OOO! A piece of dried gum on the window! COOL!"

Leon sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. Cloud already knew that his boyfriend only did that when a headache was coming on, but right now, Cloud didn't have anything in that mind of his except for caffeine.

Cloud jumped off the soft interior of the seats of the train, and jumped around, a smile plastered forever on his face. He jumped to Sora and flicked his brother on the nose, sticking his tongue out at the brunette.

Cloud jumped behind Riku, who was listening to something over the speaker. Haha! He didn't notice Cloud yet! Cloud laughed evilly to himself in his mind and pulled out his pocket-knife. He'd kept it ever since Leon had given it too him for a little present. Cloud sßßßßßßed and popped open the knife, picking up a lock of Riku's hair.

"Riku!" Sora yelled, seeing what his caffeine-educed brother was about to do, "Watch out!"

Cloud quickly swiped his knife and cut the gleaming lock off, smiling triumphantly. They should have known by now. He already did this to Leon, Sora, and a random passerby.

Leon sighed and wanted to cry. Where'd his calm, collected, sweet, and adorable Cloud go? He must have been replaced. Because this crazed, hyper, jumping, and laughing Cloud was NOT his cloud. Leon looked over slowly when he heard Sora mumbling something.

"Five..." Sora mumbled, a smile growing on his face.

Cloud stood slowly, walking over to where Leon was sitting.

"Four..."

Cloud sat next to Leon.

"Three..."

Every one in the train was watching the crazed man sit.

"Two..."

Cloud sighed contentedly.

"One..."

Cloud suddenly fell over, his whole body laying on the un-taken space of seat next to him. He was breathing heavy, his whole body calm...he was asleep.

The whole air of the entire train held one saying: W-T-F?

Sora smiled triumphantly, throwing his hands up in the air, "Woo! Cloud is down for the count!"

"What did you do to my boyfriend?" Leon asked, slowly picking up the sleeping Cloud and resting him in his lap, stroking his hair. He really needed this calm Cloud.

"He always used to sneak into the stash of chocolate when he was younger. He'd go crazy for about an hour, then go into a complete caffeine coma. He actually did it enough that we were able to count it down to the exact second. He learned to control his need for sugar and caffeine quite well. This was the first time in a year that he's gone sturr-crazy," Sora laughed, then picked himself up and sat next to Riku. He leaned on the Silver-head and sighed, "Is your hair alright?"

Riku smiled and kissed Sora on the forehead, "It is now,"

Leon sighed, then went back to looking down at Cloud. His love sure was weird. With his ramble when nervous, his shyness, him being hyper like no one else. Leon sighed with a true smile, then reached down and kissed Cloud's temple slowly, wishing for his calm Cloud to come back, "Cloud..."

"Hnnn..."

Leon was surprised that he was able to answer.

"I'm never giving you caffeine again,"

---

Cloud woke up on a train...or rather, being carried off a plane. He remembered having Leon forcefully make him drink Coffee, then everything was really fuzzy. All he remembered was cutting people's hair and jumping. He turned into the embrace and sighed, not really wanting to get up yet. But the person set him down to quick.

"You must be hungry, you were asleep that whole four hour ride," Leon said, then looked around, "where are we anyway?"

"Soup." Cloud said, rubbing under his eye. Leon looked at him like he was crazy. Wait...was there still a bit of hyper in there?

"Were in soup?" Leon asked, leaning down to Cloud's eye level and placing his hand on his love's shoulder.

"No, I want soup," Cloud said, walking forward.

Leon looked after him, and smiled warmly. Ok, that was another thing he needed to add to things that his boyfriend did.

1) Hyper-beyond-all-reason when he's had sugar/caffeine

2) Rambles when he's nervous

3) Adorably shy

4) cute

and

_5) Grumpy in the mornings. _

The italics mean it's new. And it WAS new, since whenever Leon had woken up seeing Cloud, it was close to the afternoon, or Cloud was still asleep, or Cloud was already up and pepped.

To Leon, that was absolutely adorable beyond all comparison. Heck, Leon thought it was kinda cute when Riku was grumpy. (In a brotherly way)

Leon followed Cloud, and was met with Cloud staring at someone. Not really in a attracting way, but in a way you glare at someone you're not too happy with. And right now, Cloud was staring at this man with a demonic glare that said: _I already don't like you, get the hell out of my way. _

Cloud just continued to stare at the man, because the man was in his way to get somewhere. But, the man was staring back in shock. Cloud was shocked out of his glare when the man started yelling,

"The PROPHESY!" He yelled, putting his hands on Cloud's shoulders and nearly screaming his head off, "It's the Prophesy! Everyone! The spiritual Golden warrior has come to save us!"

Cloud walked backward, but the man refused to let go.

"I'm sorry, I have no idea what your talking about. I'm Cloud, Cloud Strife. And I have no way, in any way, connected with any kind of prophesy of any kind. I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I'm not trying to be mean by saying that I'm not in any way connected with something like that. I'm sorry. I'm just not."

Leon jumped to Cloud's defense, seeing that Cloud was flustered and ranting. Leon was pulling Cloud away, holding onto his boyfriend. He glared daggers at the man, when the guy saw him and then cupped his hands around his mouth, "The golden warrior AND the Mage have come! They have come to save us!"

He stopped screaming, and people started to stampede out of the homes lining the roads. The man looked at Cloud and Leon like they were saints, then saw Riku and Sora. O, crap, he was going to scream again, wasn't he?

"The Silver Maiden and the Attacker Soldier have come as well! This truly is the prophesy!" The man yelled, spinning around and gathering people.

Riku placed his hands on his hips, glaring at anyone who looked at him, "Maiden? MAIDEN!

How in the hell," He gestured to himself. Which, in fact, he looked like a handsome MAN, he had well built arms and abs, he was even tall and had nice legs like a _man, _"Does this, look like a _maiden_?"

Sora just gleamed happily, having people telling him that he was an Attacker Soldier.

"Are you four warriors going to save us against Jenova?" They all asked, surprisingly at the same time, "Are you here to save us from the mystical being that fell from the sky? Mother of the Wizards Sephiroth, Solstice, and Ansem?"

Cloud clenched Leon's shirt until his knuckles turned white, "We'll help you,"

Leon looked at Cloud, then sighed, "We can't, we don't know how, I can't even use that Gunblade yet,"

Cloud stared into Leon's shirt, or rather his chest, his nose nearly pressing to Leon's chest, "we can't just sit around...when it involves _him_,"

Leon patted Cloud's back, sighing, "I don't-!"

The villagers stared at him with bid puppy-dog eyes. Gees, at first they were talking about the prophesy, now they were begging him.

He sighed.

"We can't, what if Ansem shows up? What if one of Solstice's or Sephiroth's goons show up? I'm not putting you in that kind of danger, we have to leave," Leon sighed, then felt Cloud hug him deeply, and murmur something...

"can't we do something that will help them?"

Leon felt as though a great lightbulb lit above his head.

"Aha!" Leon yelled, his arms still around Cloud. His arms always stayed around Cloud instinctivly. He looked around and smiled wide, "We'll put a seal around your village!"

Cloud looked up at Leon with eyebrows raised. He shivered when Leon reached down and whispered into his ear,

"My mother taught me and my two brothers how to place a light seal on a large area. She was a Psychic, that's how we earned our money," Leon said with a light laugh.

Cloud froze and clenched at Leon's shirt, not planning on letting go of Leon this whole day. Something just struck him then. He didn't really want to think about it, but it was stuck to his mind. Even after all the townspeople agreed happily and let Leon to his work. Leon made him let go, but Cloud still clenched on the edge of Leon's shirt, not answering any people's questions.

What struck him, made him silent in thought was...: he knew nothing about Leon's family life, nor anything that had happened before He met Leon. Leon knew all about his parent's death, his trouble with Solstice, his earlier life. Cloud knew nothing about Leon. Did Leon want to tell him? Did Leon trust him enough?

"Cloud?" Leon asked, standing up and brushing the dirt off his jeans. He saw that Cloud was looking away, with a sad look on his face, "Cloud...are you alright?"

Cloud looked up at Leon, seeing his concerned eyes, then looked away. Why was he so scared to look Leon in the eye? Why was...was he so scared of what Leon would tell him if he asked? Cloud looked up at Leon again, and then sighed, "Leon, what happened to your parents? What happened before you met me? I want to know?"

Cloud was shocked beyond belief when Leon turned and started walking away from him. He didn't even say a word. He just started walking away.

Cloud felt a pang in his heart. But all he could do was watch Leon walk away.

---

Cloud noticed that Leon was very distant, even when they landed in the pride lands, a place Cloud had been before. A strange thing though, this time, on the strange purple train, they...changed. Not clothes, but forms. They changed into...lions.

Cloud thanked god that they didn't change into dogs. He looked around as he stepped off the train, and turned back to make sure that all were accounted for.

Riku, he looked like a prize. He still had that beautiful gleaming silver fur. He was a lean and beautiful lion, with a full mane of hair, with surprising aqua eyes(for a lion). He had black paws, that led up and cut off in the middle of his legs. Like socks.

Sora was just coming out, and he looked like...more of an...adorable lion. He had a darker brown spot over his eye, making him look sort of like a dog. His whole snout was white as well, leading to a white stomach. He had a full mane of a rust color. He had a long tail, with that same rust color on it. His whole body looked like milk chocolate. (AN: I know he looks different than in KH2. But, I couldn't find any pictures of him in that place, and I didn't have enough brain power to remember)

Leon came off last, and Leon thoroughly reminded Cloud of a lion he met the last time he came here, his name was Scar. Leon even had the scar in between his eyes! But, his nose was shorter and more curved and nice looking. Leon, in lion form, his face almost looked like porcelain. His eyes stood out among his dark fur, and darker mane. His tail was long, and tipped with dark chocolate color.

Ok, everyone was here. But something hurt Cloud even more, making him turn around. He'd never really cared before...but...where did Leon get that scar? He must have been hit real hard for it to leave a scar like that. Who gave it to him? When? Why? Where? Cloud sighed.

And finally: Cloud. He didn't have a mane, and on top of his head was a little fluff of spiked hair. He looked like a girl (lion wise) but people could tell that he was a boy by looking at him. He was also a bright golden color, and was quite beautiful. He also had a poof of dark rust colored hair at the tip of his tail. His eyes were also a dazzling color of blue.

"Where are we going?" Sora asked, walking up next to Riku and nuzzling him with his nose, "This feels so weird, I wanna get out of here as soon as possible,"

"I thought you've been here before," Riku asked, looking over at his boyfriend. He stood and hopped around on his feet, then crouched down like he was going to pounce on something, "Come on! Let's go explore!"

"I never knew you were so adventurous," Sora said, standing and jumping around. Riku jumped after Sora, and soon they were speeding away, nipping and jumping at each other, looking like two little cubs.

Cloud looked at Leon and walked up to him, a fake smile on his face. He was so ashamed and guilty at the fact that he could barely stand up to Leon and talk to him, "So, Leon, you want to go look around too?"

"Sure, whatever,"

Was it just Cloud, or was Leon giving him a serious cold shoulder? Cloud could have sworn that the only reason Leon came was that Leon had nothing better to do. Other than sit around a bunch of cat's he didn't know.

Cloud walked up to Leon and nudged him slightly. Leon moved a step away and walked forward with a fast pace.

Cloud felt like he wanted to cry.

---

Riku jumped in front of Sora and hunched down, ready to tackle, when he was tackled himself. He got pinned down by the other brunette lion,

"Pinned ya'," Sora said with a triumphant smile. He reached down and licked Riku's ear, making the other squirm.

"That tickles," Riku said, crawling out from under the other.

"It makes you squirm wether your in human form or not," Sora said, with a laugh, then went bounding away, leaving Riku to stare at him stupidly. When he caught on that Sora had run away, he went running after, just getting the hang of running on his new legs.

He caught up to Sora in under two minutes and tackled him to the ground. Them both rolling on the ground and Riku pinning Sora this time, a smirk on his handsome lion face, "Pinned ya',"

"Feisty, aren't we?" Sora said in a seductive tone.

To his great surprise, Riku burst out laughing.

"What?" Sora asked, his hair standing on end and his head dipped in curiosity as he walked up to Riku, "What is it?"

"What you said," RIku said, finally calming himself and looking at Sora, "that sounded so weird coming from a lion,"

Sora thought about it, then laughed. He scooted up to his boyfriend and nuzzled up, "I wanna snuggle,"

"When did you turn five?" Riku asked, laughing at the brunette's bold yet blunt statement. He raised a paw and set it on the other's back, licking Sora's cheek, "You look cute as a lion,"

"But even cuter as a human," Sora said, closing his eyes while Riku moved to licking his mane, "This feels so weird, a lion licking my neck,"

"Don't we have a bloated ego?" Riku asked, stopping for a millisecond, obviously a reply to Sora's statement about how he was cute, "But yet...I agree,"

Sora smiled in his mild and laid down yawning and rolling around in the dust and dirt on the ground.

Riku just looked at him with a gaze that screamed: I-can't-believe-I'm-going-out-with-an-idiot. His bored eyes gave that all away.

"Come on!" Sora said, rolling again flicking some dirt in Riku's way with his tail, "It's fun!"

"I've just confirmed that you, are in fact, five," Riku said bluntly, his voice in a monotone.

Sora huffed and stopped for a moment, thinking.

"Don't think to hard, you might hurt yourself," Riku said with a hint of a smirk.

Sora grunted, then started wiggling around again, "I'm only going to be a lion for a while, might as well live it up!"

"And this is the person that said that he wanted to leave here as soon as possible?" Riku asked, laying down, crossing one paw over the other.

"Yup!" Sora exclaimed happily, looking at Riku, "Please?"

Riku sighed, then flipped on his back, rolling in the dirt. Every once in a while, chasing Sora and licking him on the cheek.

---

Cloud ran to keep up with Leon, who was walking so fast Cloud had to jog. Cloud huffed, this was going on too long!

"Leon,"

The brunette didn't stop, and Cloud growled. Cloud ran up to beside him, "Leon!"

Still no answer. Cloud ran in front of Leon and skidded to a stop, turning around and hunching down like he was going to attack, "Listen to me!"

"I'm listening," Leon said, glaring down at Cloud.

Cloud gave a shiver at that intense glare, but held it back, and just glared into Leon's eyes, "Why aren't you listening to me?"

"I just told you, I'm listening," Leon said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. Dirt puffed under Cloud's paws as he fought to keep from clenching them. He would had laughed at Leon's comment if it weren't a serious situation.

"Why are you so mad at me?" Cloud asked, loosening his stance and walking forward a bit, "why aren't you telling me about your past? You know about mine. Your's can't be much worse than mine,"

Leon's eyebrows connected in anger, "What do you know? I don't want to tell you and I don't have too!"

Cloud's next statement shocked Leon out of his anger.

"Who are you..."

_His _Leon would never yell at him. _His _Leon would never get angry. Cloud's Leon wouldn't do something like this.

"You...you aren't the Leon I know," Cloud said, turning his head away and walking around Leon to the edge of a large cliff they were standing near, him having just noticed it, "When the real Leon comes back...will you please tell me?"

Leon walked forward and Cloud turned around, "Right? My Leon...he wouldn't do this,"

Leon saw the hurt in Cloud's eyes and regretted not telling everything to Cloud the minute he asked. He regretted yelling. And he regretted hurting Cloud the most.

Cloud stepped backward lightly, feeling the slight feeling of rock crumbling because his paw was on the edge. He looked down...and noticed something. A...crack...in the rock. He didn't know why that mattered, but he really didn't have any time to really think about it.

He stepped to the side...and then felt something give beneath him. He looked down and saw that the piece of ledge he was standing on was breaking away. He looked up at Leon with scared eyes and tried to run back on the safe ground, but the ledge gave before he could.

"CLOUD!" Leon yelled at the top of his lungs, lunging forward. But all he saw was Cloud's eyes, and all he heard was Cloud's scream.

---

Sora stopped when he was about to tackled Riku when he heard a long and heart-shattering scream ripple though the air. He turned and looked the way it came from, his ears pricking in realization.

He looked back at Riku and had a panic stricken look on his face,

"Cloud! That was Cloud!"


	3. We reprezent, the lollipop guild!

**Okay, I updated again! Well...this one isn't as long as the last one, but at least it's here!**

---

Cloud screamed in his mind as he clenched at the rock, his bottom paws scrambling fast. He was sweating with fear, and he clenched harder, his teeth clamping on a branch that saved his life. He felt like crying, but he cad to concentrate on getting back up.

"Cloud!"

Cloud opened his eyes and saw that Leon was leaning half his body off the rock, trying to reach Cloud. Cloud was so happy that Leon wanted to help, but now he was too scared to even think strait. He heard voices, then heard his brother's and Riku's cries combined, "Cloud!"

He whined a little as his footing gave, making him fall a few more inches. He really hated heights. Unlike his brother, he was scared to death. Well...he could tolerate them, like, he could go on a Ferris wheel, and he could look off a sight from a high cliff, but he just couldn't look...down it.

"Get Simba!" He heard Leon yell to Riku and Sora.

"No, I'm not leaving!" Sora said, using a tone of voice saying that he would stay. Leon grunted angrily,

"We don't have time! Do you WANT Cloud to fall? Go get Simba!" Leon yelled, to Sora, and Sora turned around slowly, but started to sprint.

Cloud scrambled to keep his footing, and he opened his eyes to look at Leon again.

"Cloud, I'm so sorry," Leon said, still leaning down and trying to get to Cloud without having to fall himself, "I'm so sorry, so very sorry,"

Cloud smiled then his teeth slipped a little on the branch, making him fall a little more, he gave out a small scream.

"Don't worry Cloud, please don't worry, It's all going to be alright,"

Cloud wondered if those words meant anything. A few seconds ago, Leon was furious at him! And now he was worried as hell? Was the thought of Cloud dying making him think differently? Cloud wondered if that voice that Leon always used, the voice that held such promise and truth and happiness, was that all true? Cloud never heard Leon say that he loved him.

Cloud shook his head, shaking those thoughts from his head. He shouldn't think like that! No! He shouldn't be doubting Leon! No! Never! He shook his head again, and his teeth let go of the branch.

He slid down the crevice his claws digging into the dirt, digging into the skin under the claws. He winced, but his drop down the sheer crevice stopped. He clenched his teeth and his ears were pressed against his head, "Leon..."

"Cloud! Hold on!" Leon said, seeing that his love was falling even further. And if he fell even further and faster, he'd fall into a raging river that looked like no one could survive.

Leon looked up to see Sora running fast toward him, a elegant Lion running behind him.

"Leon, Sora said you needed help!" Simba yelled, running up to the other lion frantically. His voice was deep...yet not.

"Damn right we need help!" Leon yelled, nearly in Simba's face, "look!"

Simba looked down, and a panic stricken expression washed over his features. He was reminded too much of how his father died. And the rushing water was just like a stampede. But this time...he wouldn't let that lion get crushed. He wouldn't let them get hurt.

"Cloud!" Simba exclaimed, leaning a bit down and yelling, "You need to try and climb up a little!"

Cloud nodded hesitantly, and moved his back leg a little sliding it up and clenching his claws, trying to get a grip. He climbed up a little, moving an inch. He looked around for a good piece of rock he could try and grip. He reached up and clenched at the rock, trying to get whatever kind of grip he could get. He pushed up with his back foot, but he just slid down more.

"It rained last night," Simba said, his brow coming together in worry, "He'll never make it up,"

"Don't say that!" Leon exclaimed, a deep growl coming from his throat. He leaned over the edge to look at his love, and saw that he was straining to get up again. Leon felt a bit of hope when Cloud climbed up a foot or so, but he ended up sliding back down two feet.

Leon paced around a little, then looked down, wanting to slide down there with Cloud, but Simba held him beck,

"He's lucky he even caught himself,"

"Leon..."

Leon looked down at Cloud and saw that the bright golden lion was trying to get up again, this time getting farther. Leon leaned down and outstretched his paw, it was almost two inches from the tip of Cloud's nose. He reached farther, and the grunted, "grab onto my paw,"

Cloud looked at him with scared and confused bright blue eyes, and he tilted his head instinctivly, "What...? How...?"

"Bite it," Leon said, reaching further down, his eyes full of pain.

Leon regretted ever putting pain in Cloud's eyes since Cloud said: _It can't be much worse than mine! _Cloud was right. Leon's life wasn't worse than his. He just didn't want to see the look in Cloud's eyes when he told him the truth. He didn't want Cloud to look at him like that.

Cloud gasped, shaking his head.

"Do it!"

Cloud winced at Leon's harsh voice, and reached up with his mouth, opening it and clamping on Leon's paw. He saw the other wince, and he felt like he wanted to cry. He really didn't want to hurt Leon! Cloud felt Leon start to pull, and Cloud started to fight his way up.

Sora leaned down like Leon and grabbed Cloud's paw with his teeth, pulling. Cloud scrambled with his back legs and he felt flat land beneath his head. He pushed harder, and eventually everyone collapsed on the ground, Cloud shaking and breathing hard. He tried to stand, but his shaking legs wouldn't let him, and he fell to the ground again. He made a small whining sound, and he was trying to get up again. He felt something licking his neck.

"Cloud, I'm so sorry," Leon said, rubbing his neck against Cloud's, a deep and strange purr coming from his throat. Cloud could have sworn he saw something on Animal Planet about Lions not being able to purr. But Cloud wasn't complaining.

Cloud was still shaking, but Leon comforting him helped him stop a little. Cloud didn't even notice everyone leave, giving them their privacy.

"My mother died when I was five," Leon suddenly started, never stopping in his comforting of Cloud, "She died in a huge car accident, and my father killed himself two months later,"

Cloud gasped and bit his tongue. He rubbed his cheek against Leon's neck, in the usual way Lion's show affection.

"And when I said that I had two brothers, I meant it. My other brother is named Zack (Don't ask why I picked him, and he's never actually ever going to show up in this fic...maybe. If he is, he's going to be VERY OOC because I've never actually played any of the Final Fantasy games with him in it. The only thing I've seen with him in it is Advent Children...and that was really small)

He ran away after my father died, I've never seen him since. But he was the one who gave me this scar. He wanted it to be a reminder of what my past was,"

Cloud sighed, Leon had told him everything. He smiled against Leon, hoping that the other wouldn't take the smile the wrong way. But Leon went on.

"I've had...a uncountable amount of girlfriends...and boyfriends. I..." Leon sighed, then gulped, hoping Cloud could understand what he was going to say next, "I had one certain girlfriend...ya know. Her name was...Kairi. (Again, don't ask why). I really hate her now...but...I was...engaged to her,"

Cloud froze, and he just stared forward. But he didn't move an inch away from the brunette, "go on,"

"Well, I found out that she was cheating on me with some dude," Leon sighed, then rubbed up against Cloud, "Please, I told you, I hate her now,"

"Engaged...Engaged! Don't you think this is something that a boyfriend should know!" Cloud nearly yelled, stepping away from Leon and looking at him with hurt eyes, "what if she came back!"

"I would never go with her again!" Leon nearly yelled back, his body tensing. He really didn't want to get into another fight with Cloud, "I have you!"

"But what if when she came, and you thought I wasn't enough?" Cloud yelled, unshed tears in his eyes, his pain-filled eyes, "I've been worrying ever since you first kissed me that someone would come and take you away from me! I keep wondering, what would happen if one of your old girlfriends came back, and you fell for her again? What if...what if I was alone again?"

Cloud sat with a small poof of dust and looked at the ground, his paws twiddling nervously, "I know I'm being really selfish about this, and believe me, I don't like being selfish. I just...I know I had Sora. But I was seven when my mother died, and my father...Sora wasn't much help. My aunt, who we were sent to live with, wasn't what you would call a mother. Solstice came when I was about thirteen, and he followed me around my home town until I was fifteen. My aunt saw this, and she was exactly _mean, _so she gave me a ticket to Halloween town. After I stayed there for two days with an old friend of hers, I saw Sora. He'd followed me in the cargo hold of the train. He hadn't eaten, but I fed him. Solstice followed him to where I was staying, but I don't blame him at all. So I stole some of the old geezers money, enough for me and Sora to travel to Agrabah,"

Leon didn't have the heart to interrupt this rant. But...was Cloud really stressed over this the ENTIRE time they've known each other? He nudged at Cloud's cheek again, his voice strained, "I'd...I'd never do that...You know...I'd never doubt you...you know I'd never abandon you,"

Cloud smiled, but he was actually shocked when Leon made the next bold statement.

"I love you, Cloud,"

Cloud leaned back and looked at Leon, his eyes wide with shock. Leon had never said that he loved Cloud, yet. Cloud smiled warmly, his eyes calm and inviting, "I love you too,"

Leon quickly leaned in and licked Cloud's cheek, "I wish I could kiss you,"

"We'll do enough of that when we get to somewhere we can," Cloud said, staring into Leon's eyes.

Everything was right again. Everything was okay. Everything was going to be alright. Cloud just stared at Leon for a moment, then a question popped in his mind,

"Your mom was a psychic?"

–

**Although it may look like it, this ISN'T the end. I'm still going to write more. Well...I hope you guys expected me to update more! **


	4. We've come to see the wizard!

**Hey! This is a kinda short chapter, but at least I updated!**

---

Cloud stepped off the train, sighing, looking down. He wasn't any strange animal, he didn't have wings, a tail, fangs, or nails, he didn't have strange clothing on. Heck...everything was perfect! He looked around and saw Leon, Riku, and Sora step off the train, and he smiled. They'd just gotten back from the Pride Lands. And he was happy that he was no longer a lion.

Leon dropped his bags, rushed forward, put his arms around Cloud's waist and kissed him hard. He'd waited four days for a kiss. FOUR DAYS! He'd already demanded entrance to Cloud's mouth, and claimed it in Cloud's shock.

Leon felt like he'd been walking in a desert for days, and now he was at his oasis. Cliche as that saying was, that really was the only thing he could think of at the moment. He could actually literally feel the water lapping at his feet. Wait...Literally!

Leon pulled back without letting go of Cloud and looked down. There, beneath his feet, was sand. And farther (well, they were actually quite close) was a beach. The water was calm and the sandy beach had no other occupants. Leon, having never been to a beach, gazed at it in wonder, his eyes searching every aspect. Well...until he felt something nipping at his neck.

Leon laughed a little and looked down to see Cloud looking up at him with adorable pouting lips and full eyes.

"Jealous of a beach?" Leon asked putting his hand to Cloud's cheek, he smiled and reached down, kissing Cloud carefully on the lips, "You have nothing to be jealous of,"

Cloud reached up and kissed Leon hard, his tongue already slipping into the other's mouth. He moaned into Leon's lips and his hands were on either side of Leon's face. He smiled, pulling away from Leon. Cloud was pondering something, and had been wondering about it the whole time since Leon had told him about his past.

"How old were you when you got engaged to that lady?" Cloud asked, looking into his boyfriend's eyes. Leon could still see shadowing hurt in those deep and beautiful eyes, and he smiled warmly,

"Fifteen, three years before I met you," Leon said, kissing Cloud's forehead. Cloud sighed in relief, happy that Leon had answered without hesitation. But he never knew Leon to be one of those irresponsible people that got married too young because they claimed they were 'in love'. Not that Cloud had anything against people in love, it's just, he and Leon barely confessed their actual love to each other, after three years of knowing him. Wait...

"That means it's been six years after you left her?" Cloud asked, tilting his head to the side.

Leon blushed and looked to the side, "actually...she left me,"

Cloud was shocked. Actually shocked. He looked up at Leon with that 'deer in the headlights' look, his eyes wide and his eyebrows raised. He looked up at Leon and his head was still tilted to the side.

"I'm glad she did though," Leon said, whispering into Cloud's ear, not being able to look at that completely adorable look Cloud was giving him, "I learned later that I didn't need her. I'm just so glad that she left me, so that I could find you,"

A wide toothy grin spread out on Cloud's face and he looked up at Leon with closed eyes, his face shining, "That's good!"

Leon could see the little falter in the curve of Cloud's lips, he could see Cloud's eyebrows twist a little to show his pain.

Leon embraced Cloud hard around the waist, pushing the man's face to his chest, taking a deep breath and nearly yelling, "I told you! Never doubt me! I don't want her back, and all I want is you!" He looked down at Cloud, "When will you understand that?"

Cloud reached up and kissed Leon lightly, "Now,"

He pushed away quickly and went running toward where he saw a paved road, "Come on! I gotta go find Sora! I need your help!"

Leon felt that large absence of Cloud, but he followed anyway.

---

Cloud walked forward and looked around, trying to catch sight of his brother or his brother's boyfriend. There was a huge crowd around a huge hotel. It was weird. But Cloud ran for it anyway, seeing a large poof of brown hair that was undoubtably Sora. He walked forward, and pushed through the crowd, trying to catch someone's attention, "What's going on!"

"The king is making an announcement!"

Cloud didn't get this. Kings? What in the world. Cloud pushed forward and tried to follow the brown spiky-head. He lunged forward and felt something grasp his shoulder. He turned and saw Riku, who was looking at him with a worried look, "Where's Sora?"

"I think I see him," Cloud said, then grabbed Riku's arm, pulling him forward, "Come on, I'll help,"

Cloud lunged forward and caught sight of the huge stage everyone was gathering around. What was weirder was that there was...a mouse. I'm serious, a mouse! There was a weird looking mouse with huge black ears and a small body. Standing next to him was a girl mouse in an elegant dress. What a weird town this is. People crowding around to get a word from their MOUSE king. Cloud would have laughed out loud if he weren't getting trampled.

He looked around, trying to find that brown spike-ball. Cloud was getting nervous. He didn't like being around too many people at once (Like I explained in 'neighbors') and right now, it was about five hundred and seventy two too much! Cloud looked around and bumped into someone, "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you, I really, really mean it!"

He backed up and bumped into someone else, "Oh, I'm really, really sorry, I didn't mean it! I swear!"

He looked around and kept bumping into people, giving longer and longer apologies. He was doing this so much people would bump into him just to see what his apology was. This must not be a very nice town, because people were just pushing away at a guy they'd never met before.

"Sorry! I'm very, truly, sorry! I didn't mean it! Someone pushed me, and then I pushed you, and that made you push the other person! I'm really, really sorry!"

Cloud put his hands to his head and clenched his teeth in a desperate try to shut up. _Shut up, shut up, shut up! You're ranting is just getting you into more trouble!_

Cloud felt everyone suddenly stop and he looked up to see Leon standing over him, a murderous glare on his face. But what made everyone stop was that the mouse king had actually gotten off the stage and walked over to where Cloud was now sitting, having been pushed over by a rather rude person,

"Ahh!" Cloud looked up at him with a scared face, then waved his arms about and smiled weakly, "Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I really didn't mean to make you come down here and do anything! You're probably mad and I really don't want you to be mad! I really sorry! It was all my fault and you'll probably throw me in jail or something! I'm really, really, sorry!"

The mouse smiled and offered a hand out to Cloud, "I don't mind, I just don't want anyone uncomfortable. My name's Mickey, and you look like you could use a rest,"

Why was the rest of the town so rude, yet the king so nice? Cloud didn't get it, but took the hand and pushed himself to his feet, Leon's hands on his shoulders.

"Are you alright?" Leon asked, his eye's creased in concern.

"I'm fine, I just really need to sit down," Cloud laughed.

---

**Really, really short chapter, but I need more ideas! I need idea's for what worlds they should go to. So, feel free to give any!**


	5. I'll get you my pretty!

**Yah! This is one of the last chapters. There might be like three or four left, I wouldn't really know. I don't write ahead. **

---

"King Mickey was nice," Sora stated, looking up at his brother. They were sitting on that strange purple train again, "and he even said that, that world was Disney Castle, but the people who were rude to us were from the other country, but were storming the castle!"

Cloud sighed, "I can hear you know?"

"And then Mickey got rid of them all," Sora said, absently looking through a pamphlet, "OO, we're going to Atlantica! But...we'll need to go there by ourselves, because this train's letting us off on the beach near Atlantica,"

Cloud looked at the pamphlet, then around, "Okay, question time: Why are we the only people in this train, why is the pamphlet telling us about a MERMAID city, and why does it change us whenever we go somewhere?"

Sora shrugged then looked at Riku, who was sitting across from him, reading a pamphlet as well.

"It says there's only a one-in-one hundred chance that we'll actually change into something on this trip," Riku said, then squinted, "And IF we do change into something, it'll be a mermaid,"

"I wanna be a mermaid!" Sora exclaimed, punching the air. Riku smiled at him.

Cloud leaned on Leon and sighed, placing his hand on his boyfriend's chest and nuzzling his nose against Leon's neck.

"Affectionate, aren't we?" Leon said, putting his arm around Cloud's waist and putting his chin on Cloud's head, and smiling.

"I'm tired," Cloud purred out, sounding like a cat. He sighed and snuggled close to Leon.

Leon smiled and mentally added another thing to the list of things his boyfriend did.

1) Hyper-beyond-all-reason when he's had sugar/caffeine

2) Rambles when he's nervous

3) Adorably shy

4) cute

5) Grumpy in the mornings

and

_6) Affectionate when tired. _

Leon feared that he liked that last one the best. He was shocked out of his revolution when a bright light blinded him. He didn't know what was happening, but this happened when they were going to the Pride Lands, because they were changing. O, that meant someone was changing, didn't it?

---

"It's not THAT bad!" Cloud said, smiling weakly, looking down at Leon in his arms. They were heading toward this one girls house, well, mansion. Her name was Averil? Arine? Ariel? Oh! That's it! Ariel!

A seagull (don't ask) had told them to go to Queen Ariel's manor. And if it's a manor, that mean's it's BIG. And. Why? May you ask, are they going there? Well...there as a slight problem. And when Cloud thinks it's a slight problem, it's a HUGE problem.

Yeah...umm...Leon was sorta a Mermaid...man...yeah...no biggie...but yeah.

"Not that bad!" Leon yelled, flailing around in Cloud's grasp, almost falling out, "I have a frikkin tail instead of legs!"

"It's a...pretty tail?" Cloud said, trying to get his boyfriend to calm down. It actually was a pretty tail, in the color of deep maroon, but Cloud didn't feel like adding that part. And, well, this was actually a load of Cloud's shoulders. Everything seemed to be happening to CLOUD, and finally something was happening to someone other than himself. (No need to go into the karma rant again)

"Pretty tail my ass!" Leon yelled, then his eyes widened and he looked behind him, looking like he was looking at his back. He turned back to Cloud and started flailing harder, "I have NO ass!"

Cloud flinched, then stumbled trying to keep Leon steady. He wasn't the one to yell at anyone, but Leon was acting like a big baby! Cloud sighed and counted to ten, then continued to walk, having the struggling Leon flail around.

Cloud saw the castle in view, and thanked heavens.

"O gees! Now were going to some queen for help!" Leon exclaimed, and sighed, "like we need help from some girl!"

"Leon!" Cloud yelled, stopping and just dropping him, Leon making a grunting sound as he hit the ground, "You want down so bad, there! You don't have to yell in my ear that you don't like it! It's not like I can do anything about it! And were going to that girl because we're worried about you and we think she can help!"

Cloud stepped over Leon and grumbled to himself as he walked away, storming off toward the castle.

Riku bent down and picked up his brother, slinging his brother over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, "You really are stupid, Leon,"

"He's been very patient with you these past days," Sora said, looking at Leon who was struggling yet again, "With you completely ignoring him most of the time in the Pride Lands, and now you doing this. That's all it took for him to actually go off the deep end,"

Leon stopped, then just stared into space, and he never moved once the whole rest of the trip.

---

When Riku walked up the steps to the castle, Cloud was walking out. Cloud glared at Leon, then turned, "She said throw him in the ocean, he can stay there until we move,"

Leon knew Cloud was angry, and he felt such guilt it was like a knife stabbing him over and over in the chest. He watched after Cloud and Riku followed after. They weren't that far from a ocean, and he would very much like to get this weight of his shoulder, literally.

Riku walked up to the water and nearly threw Leon into the water, wiping his hands off and walking to Sora, wrapping his arms around the smaller's waist and whispering into his ear, "Wanna find a hotel?"

"Riku!" Sora became three shades of red, staring at Riku with wide eyes.

"Just kidding," Riku said, pulling back and taking Sora's hand, "Come on, let's go sight see,"

Sora took one last glance at Cloud, who was laying belly down on a rock, looking over the ocean, then went running with Riku.

Cloud sighed, his fingers twirling in the water. He heard a splash next to him,

"Cloud,"

He looked away from the voice.

"Cloud,"

He closed his eyes.

He felt lips on his own, and he didn't have the willpower to pull away.

"I'm sorry, Cloud, really sorry," Leon said, putting his wet hands on either side of Cloud's face and making the blonde look at him. He saw Cloud smile, then push forward again, kissing him hard. Cloud moaned against Leon's mouth and moved his arms around Leon's neck. Leon felt happy again, and that guilt was just a small toothpick poking at his finger.

Cloud pulled back and his eyes were closed lightly. He yawned. He smiled a little, like a content cat, "I'm sorry, about what I said, too,"

Leon smiled and kissed him again, then looked into Cloud's glazed over eyes, "Don't fall asleep,"

"I'm not," Cloud yawned, then closed his eyes.

"Don't," Leon said with a small smile. But Cloud's breathing evened out, and he knew that Cloud was asleep

---

"_Cloud," Ansem said, running his hand down Cloud's cheek, "I haven't forgotten you yet, you're to precious to just throw away like that, you're too precious to me."_

"_Shut up," Cloud growled, trying to turn his head away in vein. He couldn't move, and so Ansem just smiled wider. _

"_Something will happen to you soon," Ansem said, then reached in and whispered huskily into Cloud's ear, "You can't run forever, I'll find you," _

_Cloud shivered, and then everything went black. _

---

The next day, Cloud sat down on the sand, having gone to the library. He had gotten books, and was sort of...studying, he wanted to read more on Mermaids. He was very curious, but he had gotten only two. And they were the only one's at this library that actually had information on mermaids. Well, actual information.

"What are you doing?" Leon asked, resting on the rock that Cloud had slept on last night. He didn't really mind being a merman much anymore, and he was still a big guilty. But he knew that Cloud had forgiven him, and it was forgive and forget.

"Reading up on mermaids, I want to learn about them," Cloud said, then heard Leon whistle a little.

"Heck, if you wanna learn about mermaids, just come out and swim with me," Leon sighed, then rested his elbow on the rock and gestured for Cloud to come over, "come on, wanna swim?"

Cloud looked up and sighed, dropping the book and walking over. He couldn't refuse that face that Leon was giving him, and Leon knew it. Cloud jumped into the water without a second thought and surfaced. He came face to face with Leon's storming blue eyes, and he smiled, "I'm swimming, what now?"

Leon laughed and kissed him, "Kiss me,"

"I'm already doing that," Cloud nearly giggled, then kissed Leon again.

---

(AN: WRITERS BLOCK SUCKS!)

---

Cloud stepped off the train into the rain and covered his eyes with his hand. They were just getting off the weird purple train to Halloween town. Sora had wanted to say hi to Jack, and he'd wanted to see what the purple train would do going there. He was curious.

He looked down at himself and saw that he was wearing deep, deep black pants that went to the middle of his shin. He had chains and all sorts of assortments on his hips and coming from his pockets. He looked at the train and saw his reflection in the train. He had deep black circling his eyes and he looked almost...dead. He had a large wing coming from under a cape thing he had. (Like in KH 1) and his arms were complete black, from the new gloves on his hands and to where the black shirt started.

He looked over and saw that Sora was a vampire. (Exactly like in KH 2)

Riku was wrapped up in what looked like gauze, but he was missing parts, and it looked like his wrappings were floating. They were covering one of his eyes, and he was dripping wrapping everywhere.

Leon had A long devil tail coming from a rip in his long and tight leather black pants. He was wearing a sleeveless leather shirt with a silk tie. He had horns growing from each temple, and he had fangs protruding from his top lip. He had small demon wings instead of ears, and his hair had streaks of red through it.

"Well, the whole group's here," Cloud said with a laugh, the rain still pouring down. He looked at Leon and noted that he'd have to take a picture of that. He was really, really, really...how do you say it? Sexy, drool-worthy, and anything you could think of. Especially in leather pants.

Cloud smiled and then turned around, looking at Sora, "Sora, have you missed Jack?"

"Yeah!" Sora exclaimed, clapping, "and Zero!"

"I'm just happy I didn't meet that dog when he had fur," Cloud sighed, then walked toward the gate that led to the center of town.

Cloud could feel it. HE could feel something bad was going to happen. When he was here for the two weeks he stayed in Halloween town, it NEVER rained. And it was April. Now, it was July, and it was raining like crazy here. Something bad was going to happen. Cloud could feel it.

"Jack!" Sora ran up to the skeleton and smiled, taking the man's hand, "How are you?"

"Just fine, dear Sora," Jack said with a smile and tapped Sora on the nose, "how are you and your brother?"

"Good!" Sora exclaimed, then walked with Jack, "Jack! That mummy over there is my boyfriend! And the devil is Leon!"

Jack smiled at them both and then ushered Sora forward, "Sora, shall we go and have something to drink at my house?"

"Sure!"

Cloud never liked Jack. He thought that the skeleton was mildly creepy, but as long as Sora was happy. Cloud walked forward, and Jack's house wasn't too far away.

Cloud walked in and felt a chill, and he saw Leon shiver. Cloud nudged him and smiled, shaking his head to get rid of the water, "at least your not a merman,"

Leon laughed a little, then walked after Jack.

Cloud was alone for a minute, before he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked over and saw Riku,

"Yeah?"

"I think I see this really cool garden out back," Riku said, then rolled his eyes, "Sora doesn't want to go check it out because it's still raining, and Leon was gone before I could ask, you wanna check it out with me?"

Now, Cloud couldn't say no to his brother's boyfriend, "sure,"

Riku led Cloud out into the rain yet again, and he smiled as he walked through the garden.

Cloud had that feeling again. That sinking feeling. That feeling that something bad was going to happen. But he chose to ignore it.

"I wonder if Jack would let me pick some for Sora," Riku smiled, fingering one petal with a wisp of a smile on his face, "These are such pretty things to be in Halloween town,"

Cloud saw a nice purple flower, that he knew Sora would like, and he knew Jack wouldn't mind if he picked it. There were a lot of them here. He picked it so it had a long stem, then started to walk over to Riku, "Here giv-!"

Just as Riku was turning around, Cloud tripped over a loose rock, and he went sprawling forward. Sending both him and Riku to the cold, wet ground. Cloud pushed himself up and looked down at Riku, ready to apologize.

"Riku–!"

"What's wrong, Sor-!"

Cloud looked over and saw that Leon and Sora were standing in the doorway to the house, their eyes wide, their mouth's open. But Cloud was the only one staring back.

"Pervert, get off me!" Riku yelled, pushing Cloud roughly off him. He'd gotten the impression that Cloud had attacked him or something. He ran out from under the blonde and ran to Sora, looking back at Cloud.

They all had evil stares, discouraging, un-trusting glares. They all felt hatred for him now. They all felt like he'd broken their trust. But that's not what he did at all!

"Guys-!"

"Save it," Riku nearly spat, and Cloud never heard him speak so roughly, "pervert, I've heard enough, I thought I knew you Cloud,"

Riku walked away, and Cloud felt a section of his heart shatter into pieces. He reached out his hand, but Riku didn't stop.

"Wait! I can-!" Cloud started.

Sora glared at him, then spat, "I never knew I could hate my own brother, but you tried to steal the one I love,"

Cloud reached out again, and nearly strained, "Sor..."

Sora walked away with Riku, Sora comforting him and running his hands through the silver-haired boy's hair. Cloud felt an even larger piece of his heart break.

Cloud looked up at Leon, who was looking down at the ground.

"I don't know what to say..." Leon looked at him, and the brunette actually had tears in his eyes, "Is this some sort of punishment for me being so rude to you lately? I don't know...and...Talk to me later, I don't want to see you right now,"

Cloud felt the last piece of his heart break. He never knew he'd have to feel that pain, the pain of when his parents died, ever again. But now...it was worse, if that's possible. The only three people he loved, saying they hated him at the same time. He couldn't even think of it. And...he was alone...again.

Cloud didn't notice tears running down his cheeks, and he was shaking terribly, but not because of the rain. He didn't notice the large figure that was standing in front of him. He couldn't believe that HIS friends would act like that. He couldn't believe that the one's he loved would act like that. But he couldn't keep the look on their faces from his mind. Those people that had told him they hated him weren't his loved ones, but his mind really thought they were.

The figure reached down and cupped Cloud's cheek, smirking, "those people were good puppets, the spell should be wearing off now. But as for you,"

He reached down and reached forward, "I finally have you, my little one,"

He kissed Cloud softly, and black erupted all over the blonde. Surrounding him.

---

**I know some of you hate me for this, and I'm sorry. But I thought that this would be a good place to stop. Dun Worry! I'll try and update fast!**


	6. And your little dog, too!

**Sorry for the uber long update. **

---

It was...blurry. He heard voices...but couldn't make them out.

"Sora, You're awake! What in the world happened!"

It sounded like that skeleton guy. But all Leon could remember was walking through the gates to Halloween town with Cloud and then he had blacked-out after that. And now...he didn't know.

"I don't know...I just remember walking into Halloween town,"

It was Sora, and he sounded just as confused as Leon felt.

"Me too," It was Riku, Leon knew that much, "I just remember walking in, then everything went black," Riku said, then Leon finally go the willpower to open his eyes. He'd heard everyone else, but not the one he actually WANTED to hear. He was worried more about Cloud then anything else. He didn't know what happened while he was blacked-out, but he knew it was something horrible.

Jack was standing there, his hands outstretched to Sora. Sora was clinging to Riku and Leon didn't see anything of his favorite blonde.

"Where's Cloud?" Leon asked, standing up shakily and looking around. Jack gave him a look,

"You guys don't remember?" Jack asked, then his face showed shock, even though he was still a skeleton, "I could have sworn strange man with the long silver hair came in and told me that Cloud was going with him. He told me no to worry,"

Leon felt his world turn on axis. He couldn't feel anything, and it was like his whole world was blind. He...he suddenly had flashes of what happened when he was blacked-out. The shock of them suddenly coming made him sit down and put his hand to his head. He even saw that Riku and Sora were sitting down as well.

---

_I never knew I could hate my own brother_

_---_

Sora winced and covered his eyes. That part of what happened came to him with full force.

---

_Pervert, I've heard enough, I thought I knew you Cloud_

---

Riku felt that scene flash in his mind over and over. He couldn't believe it. He would never say those things to someone he loved as a brother!

---

_Is this some sort of punishment for me being so rude to you lately? I don't know...and...Talk to me later, I don't want to see you right now_.

---

Leon wanted to cry. He actually wanted to cry. What had he done?

"Skeleton, please tell me this is a joke," He murmured, although he knew that he wouldn't get an answer he liked, "Please tell me that we blacked-out at the gates and you just brought us here...please tell me that Cloud is going to burst through the door over there saying he had to go to the bathroom,"

The skeleton shook his head and put his fingers to his chin, "You guys were pretty harsh, I could hear you in here,"

Leon winced. That damn pile of bones wasn't helping! He could hear the stain in Cloud's voice, he could see the loss in his eyes, he could hear the heart of the kindest person alive breaking. He...he hurt him...again.

Sora was crying, and Leon was afraid that even Riku was. He knew that HE was. He could feel the pain in Cloud.

"We have to help him," Leon said, then looked up, a determined look in his eyes, "we have to go find Cloud,"

Sora looked up at Leon, then nodded. He stood up, and Riku stood with him. Riku was still holding onto Sora, and Sora was clutching the back of Riku's shirt. They both nodded determinedly.

"But, do you guys know where he is?" Jack asked, looking at all of them. Leon looked at the skeleton, then shook his head, looking down.

"I think I might know someone who knows where this man is," Jack said, putting his hand in his fist, "Yes, he just might,"

"Who?" Leon exclaimed, but didn't notice that both Sora and Riku yelled it too.

"His name is Saix," (AN: The dude in KH 2 with the huge broadsword, blueish-silver hair, that kinda spikes and falls to the middle of his back) "He resides in a place called Twilight Town, he lives with a delivery service called 'Organization 13'. It's a rather famous delivery service. But Saix used to work for that man, he might know,"

Leon nodded, then looked at Jack, "How do you know all this?"

"I used to travel myself when I was alive," Jack said, a small smile on his face, "I met that man, he was only fourteen when I met him, he'd be over thirty now, but he was working for him then. I remember his name, but I don't remember the other's,"

"Ansem," Leon growled, then walked toward the door, throwing it open and not even waiting for Sora nor Riku, he was going to get the fastest ticket to Twilight Town, wether he knew where Organization thirteen was or not.

---

Cloud stood there. He was just...standing there. They were in a completely white and blank room, his and Ansem. He was in his normal cloths again, his sleeveless turtle-neck and navy blue baggy pants. He was even wearing his black shoes, but he didn't notice. He was a complete black figure, and he couldn't actually see the actual colors of his cloths, nor his skin. He was a heartless, as Ansem called him. He had no heart, well...a small one. He still had one, just it wasn't working right now. He was a complete black figure, with glowing yellow eyes. But he had clear white tears running from his eyes. And they wouldn't stop. They couldn't.

"O, dear Cloud, don't cry," Ansem said in a mocking tone, "They hate you, there's nothing more,"

Cloud didn't move as Ansem came and kissed him, he was unfazed. He just stayed there as Ansem continued to put his hands on his hips. Ansem seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Your friends don't like you anymore," Ansem said, putting his mouth right next to Cloud's ear, "They wish you never were,"

Cloud just stood there, the tears that were forever falling from his face splattering on the ground. He was lost in his own world, and he didn't even know what was going on in the real one. All he could feel in his mind was pain. He could see the hatred on their faces. He knew that his heart was torn up into a million pieces like a difficult jigsaw puzzle. A very hard, and terrorizing jigsaw puzzle.

Cloud felt Ansem pull at him, and Cloud was propelled forward, having Ansem nearly drag him. He saw Ansem stop near a large computer screen, and he pressed something. On the screen made Cloud's heart cry out. It was Leon, Sora, and Riku on a train.

"See, they already left," Ansem said, turning to Cloud and putting his arm around the blonde's waist, "You shouldn't cry, you're better with me,"

Cloud didn't move, and Ansem kissed him again. Ansem's hand was on the back of Cloud's head, running through his now pitch black hair. Cloud just stood there, in his own world.

---

Leon nearly ran off the train and toward the town. A guy on the train had told them the directions to the delivery service, because it was popular.

Leon heard footsteps behind him and knew it was Sora and Riku. That only pushed him to run faster. The delivery place was close, and that made Leon feel hopeful.

He was there within minutes and burst through the door and ran to the counter, where a blonde with weird cropped hair was typing away at a computer. Leon nearly ran up and the man took one ear off of his headphones and looked at him, "Hello, I'm Demyx, how may I be helping you?"

"Is Saix here?" Leon asked, then saw that the man was typing something into it the minute he said it.

"Do you have an appointment?" Demyx asked, then scrolled down.

Leon shook his head, "No, but I really need to see him,"

"I'm sorry, but you may not see Mr. Saix without an appointment," Demyx sighed, then picked up a clipboard and pen, handing them to Leon, "If you write down your name, number, and address on the form here, we'll see to you as soon as possible,"

Leon nearly slammed his hand on the clipboard and looked at the blonde, "please, I need to see him for a second! Only a second!"

"I'm sorry sir, but Mr. Saix is in a meeting." Demyx said, then looked Leon in the eye, "And we'll get back to you as soon as possible if you fill out the necessary requirements,"

Leon groaned, then looked at the door slightly beyond Demyx. He knew it lead to the office of Saix, and he really needed to get there. He caught Demyx's attention and pointed, "Look! A flying vampire rabbit!"

Demyx sprung out of his chair and looked to where Leon was pointing. Leon took off towards the door and through it. Demyx just barely caught this and picked up his phone, pressing a button, "security! We've got a trespasser!"

Leon ran like a bat out of hell and saw that at the end of the hall was a door with the name 'Saix' printed in metal letters on it. He ran faster and burst through it, and immediately knew who Saix was in the whole conference. There were about thirty people, and Saix was standing talking to them all.

"Saix! Please! I need to talk to you!" Leon yelled, walking around all the people sitting at the table. He was suddenly grabbed from behind and he looked to see five tall men in black cloaks. He looked toward Saix and struggled, "Please! I need to talk to you! It's about Ansem!"

The annoyed expression on the man's face changed to one of panic, and he snapped his fingers, "This meeting is adjourned until tomorrow, and let that man go,"

The men looked at Saix with a puzzled look, then let Leon go, mumbling something about not getting paid enough for wild goose chases.

Before Leon knew what was happening, he was alone in the room, with the man that he knew was Saix. He walked up to the man who was sitting at the head of the table, his head in his hand, looking like an overworked old man. He sighed and looked up at Leon, then gestured lazily to the seat nearest to him, "Have a seat, I fear that this is going to need an explanation,"

"No, I just need to know where he is," Leon said, actually sitting and leaning forward, "can you tell me that? All I need to know is where Ansem is!"

Saix sighed, then looked up at Leon with mildly concerned eyes, "Why would a person like you want to know where that man is?"

Leon hesitated for a moment, then dipped his head, "He took something very important to me,"

"Cloud, right?" Saix said, and when Leon's head shot up in surprise, Saix sighed and put his hand back in his palm, "I was fearing I was wrong. When I worked for Ansem, his brother was gloating about having met this angel of a man. Beautiful, smart, funny, and...completely not interested in Solstice. Solstice, being the man that he is, continued to pursue Cloud. But, I presume you know this since Cloud seems to be so close to you,"

Leon nodded, then just stared in wonder.

"Well, you're not going to be able to get where he is by train," Saix said with a long and drawn out sigh, "You'll need my help. This Cloud must be in real trouble, because Ansem's able to control the darkness, if I'm correct. It has been such a long time,"

"Please," Leon leaned forward, his eyes desperate, "Just tell me where he is,"

Saix looked up at Leon, then felt guilty, "He's in the World That Never Was," He stood abruptly and walked toward the door, "We'll leave for there immediately, I'll be coming with you. Come, do you have anyone else with you?"

Leon stood in a stupor for a moment, then nearly ran to the door, "Yes, my brother and Cloud's brother,"

"The more the better," Saix said, then started walking toward the door, "Alright, do they have weapons and do they know how to use them? Do you?"

"Yes," Leon answered truthfully. He, Riku, and Sora had been taught by Cloud how to correctly use their weapons. Cloud even knew how to use the keyblades and gunblade. They practiced with Cloud, and they now knew how to use them quite well.

"Which? Only spare few work on Ansem," Saix said, then stopped abruptly and turned toward a door, bringing out a ring of keys from his pocket and unlocking it. A section in the door slid open directly in Saix's eye level, and a small square popped out. It was completely blue, and Saix leaned toward it. A bright red laser-scanner scanned Saix's eye, then something slid out of just the right of the door handle. Saix pressed some buttons on the pad, then it slid back in, but the thing next to the door didn't close. Saix put his palm flat against it, and there was a bright light.

A Rectal scanner, a code, AND a DNA scanner?

"So much security," Leon mumbled, and Saix opened the door, looking at him.

"I don't want anyone getting in here,"

He walked in the door and right there was...what looked like a door. Just a normal door. But right next to the door was a huge broadsword. (I REALLY can't explain what that broadsword looks like, so...umm...If you've played KH 2, you'll know. Otherwise...imagine a large sword with a star like thing at the end.)

Saix walked up and grabbed the handle of the sword and turned toward Leon, "go grab whoever you need,"

Leon nodded and ran to where Riku and Sora were waiting. Leon reached into his pocket and pulled something out that looked like a small remote. He pressed a button on it and his gunblade materialized in front of him. He grabbed it and started running toward the doors. (AN: the reason I have the gunblade materializing thing, is because I kind a forgot to put in the story that Leon had his sword with him, so he has this special materializer thing. Just like Cloud.)

He saw Sora and Riku waiting, and he saw that they were just standing there, ready to pounce on anything, "come on guys! We gotta go! Grab your keyblades!"

Leon started turning around an running before he even got an answer, then he heard footsteps running behind him. He ran back into the room and saw that Saix was opening the door. Saix turned and looked at them, "good, let's go,"

Leon walked after him and it turned out that the door led right to a flight of stairs running strait down. He saw Saix jogging down them, and he didn't have any hesitation to do so as well.

When he reached the bottom, what he saw nearly made HIM faint. There was...a train! He saw Saix boarding it, and he walked forward, question on his face.

"Private train way," Saix said, then gestured for them to come, "don't ask questions,"

---

Ansem pushed his hands up Cloud's shirt, touching rough abs and a tight stomach. He knew now what Solstice and Sephiroth were after, and he was glad that he had it instead of them. He smirked to himself and continued to kiss Cloud's neck.

"I know what you're doing,"

Ansem stopped and looked back at the computer. It just spoke, didn't it? It couldn't have been Cloud, because the man wasn't speaking, and it was too far away to be Cloud.

"I know what you're doing,"

Ansem growled and let go of the blonde, walking over to the computer and typing something in. He glared at in and then tried talking back, "What?"

"I said, I know what you're doing," It returned, and it sounded angry, "I know you have Cloud,"

At first, Ansem thought for a moment that it might be the souls of his brother's coming back to haunt him, but that couldn't be it.

"I know where you are," the robotic voice echoed again, "I know what you're doing,"

Ansem slammed on the computer, then growled at it, "Who are you!"

"And old acquaintance," it said, then his voice sounded angry again, "I know what you're doing,"

Ansem glared at it again. But the computer didn't speak again. He growled and walked back to Cloud, pushing past him and walking to the door a few feet behind him, "stay here, don't you dare move,"

---

Saix smirked happily to himself and snapped his phone closed. Did Ansem already forget that Saix knew how to hack into his computer and speak through the speakers. All he needed was a computer and a cell phone. And those he had.

Saix smirked again, placing the laptop next to him and phone down as well, "we spooked him, he won't be on his guard anymore,"

Saix sighed to himself, sitting in a train full of people he didn't know just wasn't fun!

---

**Hope the pic works. And thanks for reading this chapter. There might be one more chapter. Or two more chapters. I dunno. **


	7. The wickid witch is !

_**Okay, I'm back! I'm sorry for such the prolonged Update. **_

_---_

_Leon looked forward and saw that Cloud was floating there. He was tied up from all around, and Leon saw small air bubbles appear from Cloud's mouth. They were under water. Leon noticed this. _

_He tried to walk forward, and get Cloud out of that painful looking bind, but he couldn't move. He saw Cloud look at him with scared and pain filled eyes, and he struggled against his restraints. Leon panicked when Cloud started to slowly stop struggling. _

_Leon wanted to call out his name, but Cloud started to slowly disappear. _

---

Leon startled up when Saix tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up, then saw that Saix was gesturing for something.

"We're here," Saix said, then walked slowly out the open doors of the train. Leon ran through and followed Saix through a pair of large white doors. In there was a blank room. It didn't even look like a room. It looked like a big never ending place, and it was a surprise that Leon could even stand where he was. It seriously looked like he was floating. He looked forward and saw that man, and a floating black figure near him. But Leon immediately knew who that figure was, "Cloud!"

The figure didn't move, only looked forward, the tears streaming down his face. Leon tried to go forward, but Saix held out his hand. Ansem was staring at them, and Saix then whispered to Leon, "You try and get Cloud back, I have some business to take of with Ansem,"

Leon nodded, and they ran forward, Saix slashing at Ansem, Leon dodging an attack he suddenly received from Cloud.

Leon watched Cloud move, and then he heard clashing and clanging. He looked over and saw Sora, Riku, and Saix fighting Ansem. He turned back to Cloud, "Cloud! I didn't mean anything I said!"

Cloud looked at him, but the sword in his grasp faltered a bit. He then silently lunged at Leon, not muttering a grunt or anything, the only way Leon knew that Cloud heard him was that his eyes now held a hint of blue in them, instead of plain yellow.

Cloud lunged again, slashing at Leon with his huge sword. Leon blocked it with his own blade and looked into Cloud's eyes, "Cloud, please, listen to me!"

Cloud faltered for a half second longer, then attacked again. Leon grunted as the blade pressured his with a great force. Leon pushed Cloud back and nearly growled, "Cloud! Please don't do this! I really didn't mean anything I said before! It was Ansem, he was controlling our bodies!"

Cloud faltered again, but this time for much longer. He seemed to be pondering it, then he looked back up at Leon, then attacked him again. This time, his moves were slow and sluggish, and each time he got close to hitting Leon, he would move his sword that it easily missed. Leon saw the look on Cloud face, a looked of pain, yet concentration. Leon knew that Cloud was fighting against this, and Leon cheered him on, "Cloud! You can do this! I love you too much, you can't loose now!"

Cloud looked at Leon, then his sword dropped to the ground in a piercing sound of clattering metal. His eyes started fading from blue, then back to yellow, then back to blue. He clenched his fists and closed his eyes tight. Leon ran right up to him and put his hands on Cloud's shoulders. He looked worriedly down at his love, then put his hand under Cloud's chin and made him look at him. Leon searched Cloud's eyes and then reached down, kissing Cloud almost as he were made of porcelain. It was an angelic soft kiss, and he just barely kept his lips on Cloud's. He pulled away and looked at the blonde, seeing that Cloud's eyes were now the normal color of blue. The shining blue.

"...Leon..." Cloud murmured, then he threw his arms around the brunette. The black around his body wasn't leaving, but at least he had his right mind back.

"Cloud, I missed you," Leon sighed, then raised his head and looked over at Riku and Sora's current situation. Riku and Sora were standing near each other, Sora clutching his arm, Riku clutching his stomach. Saix was still fighting Ansem, and they both looked tired. Ansem ran to Saix, punching him hard and knocking Saix off balance. Ansem looked over at Cloud and cursed under his breath. He raised a hand at Leon and growled, "You will pay for taking him back!"

He murmured something, and a bright red deathly glow erupted in his hand. He smirked and it fired at Leon in a defying speed. Leon put his hands up in a feudal attempt to block this great ray. He was preparing for a impact, pain, anything. But he didn't feel anything. All he heard was Ansem curse again, then Sora scream out someone's name. Leon couldn't hear it. He opened his eyes and moved his arms away. He looked up and saw...something that made his heart break.

Cloud was standing before him, his stomach to Leon. Cloud's face was contorted in pain, and you could still tell even though he was a still black figure. Leon looked up at him, and reached his hands out.

Blood was seeping out of the corners of Cloud's mouth. His eyes were wide and scared, his hands were shaking. It seemed like eternity that he stood there, then he fell forward, right into Leon's arms.

"Cloud!" Leon yelled, his voice shaking, seeing the huge gaping wound in Cloud's back, "Shit! Shit! Cloud! Please! Aw, shit!"

No one was surprised when the great Leon started to cry.

Riku was filled with a white rage. His brother was in such pain, and Sora was going to be in pain, and Cloud...Cloud was...Riku couldn't even think of it. Riku lunged forward while Ansem was preoccupied and lunged at him, his blade going right through Ansem's stomach. Right on bull's-eye. Riku grunted and pushed it further, he landed on the ground on his feet, while he watched Ansem slowly dissipate into glowing orbs that slowly floated upward. They all turned toward the crying man on the floor.

"Cloud!" Leon yelled, then picked up the blonde, stumbling lightly from his own injuries. He walked slowly toward the train, Cloud's blood running down his fingers. He walked onto Saix's train and yelled, "Start this damn train!"

Sora and Riku were coming on, each helping carry Saix. The train lurched, and it sped forward. Leon was clutching Cloud to himself, murmuring words to him. He rocked Cloud slightly, whispering into the man's ear as if it would save Cloud.

Leon kissed Cloud's forehead and rubbed his cheek. Cloud was gasping in pain, clutching Leon's shirt. Cloud gasped terribly and he strangled out Leon's name, and the brunette wiped the sweat of Cloud's brow. They'd be to the hospital in no time.

---

Leon's leg jittered as he sat in that infuriating waiting room, his thumbs twirling in nervousness. He looked over and saw a whole mess of magazines and reached over, stacking them neatly next to the lamp on the desk. He reached back, and looked at the table in front of him, and saw that it was so messy! He instantly started to straiten things, wiping things off with the back of his sleeve, placing things where they should be.

Riku watched his brother, rubbing Sora's back. Sora was placed on his lap, and his head was resting on his shoulder. Riku knew that Leon was really nervous, scared, and worried. Riku had never actually seen Leon nervous enough to do his nervous trait...clean. He cleaned like Cloud ranted. Riku had been told by his mother that Leon cleaned when nervous. Riku stared worriedly at his brother, if Leon didn't calm down he'd faint or something.

They all looked up as the tall doctor walked in, having glasses a long doctor jacket, and scrubs. He ran a hand through his dark hair, then looked at them with a weary smile, "hi, I'm Zack, your doctor, are you people with Cloud Strife?"

Leon jumped up and walked to the man, wanting to push past him toward the room, "How's Cloud?"

The man smiled a encouraging smile, "he's asleep now, but at least he pulled through. If he'd gotten here any later, we wouldn't have been able to save him,"

Leon flinched.

"Oh, no! No!" Zack exclaimed, waving his arms, "He's fine now, I swear! But, the attack, it was very strange. It actually missed the spinal cord and went through his stomach. We were able to cure that up right away, but his spinal cord was actually chipped, so he's going to have trouble walking for a while. But other than that, he's all good!"

Leon sighed, and felt a weight lift of his shoulders, "can I see him?"

"Only if you're Leon," Zack said, then rolled his eyes, "he's been calling for a Leon for who knows how long,"

Leon walked past the doctor and heard Cloud's beautiful voice. He heard it coming from a room in the far left, and he walked into it. He saw Cloud laying back into the bed, strapped to the bed by his wrists and ankles. He immediately flared with anger, "What the hell!"

Cloud looked up and smiled wide, "Leon!"

Leon smiled, running up to him. He reached down and fully embraced Cloud, but not tight enough to hurt him. He sighed and pulled back, his hands searching all over Cloud's face, raking his hands through his hair and trailing his jaw and skimming over his lips as though he weren't there for real. Leon's eyes were glued to Cloud's now shining blue ones. Leon reached in and lightly kissed his now rosy pink lips, his hands on the pale skin of Cloud's cheeks.

"Cloud, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean anything I said to you, I love you, I didn't-!" Leon was cut off by a slender finger on his lips. Leon looked into Cloud's eyes and the blonde was smiling.

"I love you Leon, and I know you'd never say anything close to that to me," Cloud smiled warmly, then threaded his hands in Leon's hair, " I love you so much,"

Leon smiled warmly, kissing Cloud again.

---

**for such a long wait, it's a rather short chapter. Please don't sue me! I actually think this is the last chap though. I might write an epilogue. **


	8. There's no place like home

**Sorry, but this is the last chapter for real. **

---

Leon sighed, then walked next to Cloud as they exited the hospital. He was having to tell Cloud something, yet...he was so scared that Cloud wouldn't like what he was going to ask. We're two men supposed to ask that? I mean...two MEN. It seemed wrong in the eyes of society. Well, Leon wasn't a society ridden person, but he still liked people to like him. He didn't like it when people said something bad about him, Examples: when someone says he whines too much, when someone says that he should take a shower, when someone laughs at him..oh the list goes on. He's not an ego bloated maniac, he just doesn't want to be hated.

Okay, Leon doesn't want anyone to know what he's going to ask Cloud, he doesn't want anyone to see him ask Cloud, and he doesn't want anyone to disagree with him asking Cloud. Okay, you might be up to speed on what Leon was going to ask Cloud, but if yer' not, you'll have to wait and see. He wanted it to be a surprise for everyone, especially Cloud.

"Leon," Cloud said, looking up at the brunette and tilting his head to the side cutely, "does this mean that we'll finally be able to set down a house of our own?"

"Yeah," Leon said, smiling and putting his arm around Cloud's shoulder, "I mean, those goons of Sephiroth, Ansem, and Solstice are still after us, but they can't be any stronger than those guys were,"

Cloud smiled warmly up at Leon, a wide smile on his face, then he looked downcast and sighed, "how are we going to pay for a home?"

Leon laughed, then looked at Cloud and poked him in the nose, "Your not the only one that had a savings piling up. We can use mine and Riku's savings,"

Cloud looked up at him, Panicked, "We can't do that! It'd be too much!"

"Nah," Riku said, walking up behind the two with an astatic Sora. Sora was just so glad that Cloud was getting out of the hospital.

Leon smiled to Riku, and then patted his pocket to make sure the small box was still there. Hint, hint.

Riku looked at what his brother was doing, then saw that he was patting something in his pocket. Riku thought about it, thinking that his brother had been spending more time with Cloud, but would spend the oddest of times away from him.

_**1 lightbulb**_

Riku smirked at his brother. That sly devil, Leon. Riku might've not caught on if he hadn't of patted his pocket to make sure it was still there. Riku was extremely happy that Leon was finally taking the plunge. Riku had actually thought that his brother wasn't brave enough to do something like that, but soon, it would be Riku's turn.

Sora walked forward and tackled Cloud around the stomach, hugging him tightly. Riku and Leon both counted to ten, _brothers...ignore it... _Them both being overprotective and possessive. They sighed when Sora let go and smiled up at Cloud, "Hey, bro, let's go get some ice cream, we haven't had that in a while, have we?"

Cloud smiled wide, then looked up at Leon, "can we! My brother and I love ice cream!"

Leon smiled warmly and nodded, seeing Sora and Cloud's exclamations of glee. Cloud smiled and looked around, seeing what he was waiting for, "Sora! Ice cream parlor in sight!"

Sora smiled and went running toward it with Cloud right behind him. Leon wondered for a second why they were so exited to get ice cream, but when Riku walked past him, he ignored it and walked forward as well.

---

We're they inhaling the ice cream! I mean, not literally, but...were they seriously inhaling it! It doesn't even look like they were enjoying it! Wait...they must be enjoying it because they'd make these cute 'mmm' sounds every once in a while. But...all Riku and Leon could do was stare in wonder. And when I say in wonder, wonder who was paying the tab!

Cloud just downed his fifth bowl of chocolate ice cream, and Sora just downed his sixth bowl of chocolate fudge. Riku was staring at his vanilla, finding it oddly unappetizing, and Leon was doing the same with his coffee. They just watched, and then, to their great amazement, the two slowed down. They were taking their sweet time, making sure to bite with their lips and make sure that they savored every bite.

Leon nearly choked as he watched Cloud's savory lips, those rosy cheeks, those delicate lashes fluttering against his cheeks like..an angel. His hair was slightly messy today, and his hands were still scarred from an incident from long ago. Leon saw Cloud smile lightly, going in for another bite of ice cream. He almost couldn't take it. He saw out of the corner of his eye that Riku was watching Sora, a mystified look on his face. Those boys could do miracles on people. Leon almost-

"LEON!" The squeal came from nowhere, and it was so high pitched the glass almost broke, "Oh, my god! Is that really you!"

Leon knew that voice. Oh no! Not here! Not now! Leon looked up and saw that annoying red hair, those stupid pudgy cheeks, those ugly blue eyes, the complete shortness of the person. Leon winced, and saw that the person was actually coming over! COMING OVER! This couldn't be worse! It was the devil herself..._Kairi._

"Leon! How are you?" She exclaimed, leaning over Cloud rudely and looking Leon in the eye. Leon was fingering something on the table, and he pulled it away slightly. Sora saw this, and saw that it was a small velvet box. He gasped.

_**2 lightbulb's. **_

Leon stuck it back in his pocket and looked at Kairi. He glared and nearly yelled, his tone dangerous, "Kairi, leave, now,"

Kairi pouted, then looked down sheepishly and drew circles on the table with her finger, "Leon...I was just thinking...that maybe you and me could get back together? That old guy I met before, he's gone now," Kairi looked at him and smiled seductively, or at least tried to, "I remembered you, and remembered the times we had, I miss that. I want you back..I want you back so bad...Squall..."

Cloud's eyes widened and he put his hand rudely on Kairi's face and pushed her back, making her stumble horribly, "I'm really sorry, but I'm with Leon right now. And he told me that he doesn't like people calling him Squall, and he has a new name. Please, don't be mad at me, but I don't want you hitting on my boyfriend. And-!"

"Shut up, will you?" Kairi said, putting her hands on her hips and tilting her head to the side. She was glaring at Cloud, making the poor man cower, "Why would a man like MY Squall ever want anyone like you? You're just a stupid kid, where are your parents anyway? Over at the other table? Go run off to your mommy, little baby!"

Cloud stood and raised his fist, ready to swing it at her. Leon grabbed his hand before Cloud had a chance to hit her, "Cloud! She's a bitch, ignore her!"

Cloud struggled against him, trying to get to her, anger in his eyes. He didn't notice the tears slowly making their way down his face. He tried to move forward, but Leon was holding onto his upper torso, making him not able to move. He grunted and pushed him off, calming and putting his arm down, reaching with his other to wipe away the tears. He looked toward Kairi and glared through red eyes, "You better hope you never see me again,"

Leon had never seen Cloud so emotional. He was angry, sad, guilty, worried, and nervous all in one package! If the blonde didn't watch it, he would faint! Leon jumped up and glared at Kairi, "I hate you,"

He walked out with that, following Cloud out.

---

Cloud was sitting against a wall, looking out at a huge park in which children were playing and mothers were yelling. It looked like he'd long had stopped crying, and he was blushing, looking like he was embarrassed for having cried. He heard Leon coming, and he looked up when Leon sat next to him.

"I'm really sorry about Kairi," Leon sighed, putting his arm around Cloud's shoulders. Cloud leaned into him and put his head on Leon's chest.

"Don't apologize for her," Cloud grunted, then sighed. He looked up at Leon and then smiled, "thank you for holding me back though,"

"I almost didn't," Leon smiled, then coughed and then kneeled in front of Cloud, "Okay, that's not the reason I wanted to talk to you right now, umm..."

Cloud tilted his head to the side and looked down at Leon. What was this crazy man doing?

"You know, We've known each other for...you know...three years," Leon said, scratching behind his neck, "And we love each other, and we dated the first day we met, so that has to be a good sign,"

Cloud laughed.

"So," Leon blushed a deep red and took something out of his pocket and shoved it in Cloud's hand, "So, I wanna spend the rest of my life with you, okay?"

Cloud raised his eyebrows and opened the box, he saw a...ring. It was a gold band with diamonds running along it. His vision started to get blurry all over again, then he looked toward Leon, "did you just propose to me?"

Leon blushed harder and nodded. He looked up at Cloud with love full eyes that held such promise. Cloud nearly tackled him, crying all over again, whispering into Leon's ear, "Of course, of course,"

Leon hugged him back. He thought that nothing could ruin this moment.

"Ha! I told you he'd propose this week! You owe me fifty bucks!"

"I do NOT! I never bet you that they'd get proposed TODAY! Today doesn't count!"

"Does so!"

"Not!"

"So!"

Leon growled, but didn't let go of Cloud. He just continued to growl and hold harder. Cloud, over Leon's shoulder, was putting on the ring. O, it was perfect. He smiled and rested his cheek against Leon's. That calmed the man down. Cloud looked up at the two who were arguing, and coughed. They got the message and walked away.

Cloud couldn't have been happier.

**_Finis! _**

---

**Hope you liked this one as much as the first!**


End file.
